El dolor de Sherry
by miyu.hachi
Summary: Sherry es sometida a abuso sexual por parte de Gin, se enamora de un detective de secundaria y decide ir tras él en busca de ayuda cuando su hermana es asesinada
1. Shiho

Cuando caía la tarde en el laboratorio y la hora se aproximaba, ella lo podía sentir en lo más profundo de su corazón, su reloj biológico ya le decía que era la hora, llegaba la noche, y con ella, sus peores pesadillas diarias. Donde ella trabajaba no había ventanas, era oscuro y estaba en un lugar muy escondido en las afueras de la ciudad y compartía la sala con dos hombres más que estaban bajos sus órdenes, no tenía ningún tipo de charla con ellos, nunca supo sus nombres, pero le obedecían en todo, pues ellos también tenían miedo a pesar de que llevaban tiempo en la organización. Durante el día ella era quien mandaba, era ella alguien fuerte y dominante, a pesar de su corta edad de 18 años. Siempre había sido así, creció rodeada de esos experimentos e investigaciones hasta que fue enviada a estudiar al extranjero donde estuvo sola la mayor parte del tiempo. No tenía deseos, no tenia sueños, pero tenía amor: por su hermana, siempre quiso ser como ella, libre, pero sabía que eso era imposible, así que ella vivía a través de la felicidad de Akemi, quería verla feliz siempre, adoraba a su hermana mayor. Gin lo sabía. Es así como pudo controlar a esa fuerte mujer cuando llegó a trabajar para ellos tomando el lugar de sus padres en las investigaciones del APTX. Gin usaba a Akemi como arma contra Shiho, porque esa era su única debilidad. Gin lo sabía bien, Gin sabía que las personas eran débiles cuando tenían a alguien a quien proteger, el amor es un arma que puede ser usada en contra de las personas, su negro corazón entendía eso mejor que nada en el mundo. Eso era poder. Y Shiho era como un simple ratoncito en sus manos.

Caída la noche, sus asistentes se marchaban cada uno por su lado. Ella vivía allí mismo así que se quedaba distrayendo su mente en el trabajo esperando que el tiempo en realidad se detuviera allí, y la noche nunca llegara, que pudiera cerrar los ojos y despertar cuando todo haya pasado, o mejor aún, no despertar jamás. Pero él llegaba, a la misma hora, el Porche negro se estacionaba y Gin salía de ahí, preparado para hacerse con su dosis diaria. Sosteniendo su cigarrillo con los dientes y las manos al bolsillo, sonrisa perversa.

Cuando llegó la hora ella lo sabía al igual que cada día. Como cada noche llegó el auto. Su respiración se agitaba y se le anudaba la garganta, el aire no le entraba, las manos le empezaban a temblar y un sudor frío le recorría la espalda, y a pesar de que esto llevaba años repitiéndose, la sensación de terror absoluto seguía siendo la misma del primer día. Tanteó en los cajones rápidamente y encontró la aguja y con las manos temblorosas se la inyectó donde ya tenía sus marcas diarias. Eso la ayudaba a calmarse, a no escapar. Escapar significaba perder a su hermana para siempre. Gin lo haría, claro que lo haría, para Gin matar era lo mismo que deshacerse de una bolsa de basura, un simple trámite, algo necesario. Nadie valía para Gin, no que Shiho supiera y ella no lo creía en lo absoluto. Lo que ella creía que había en su mente era maldad pura, un negro intenso, un alma totalmente podrida. Lo veía diariamente en sus ojos. Cuando lo tenía cara a cara, sonriéndole de esa manera tan aterradora que tenía de hacerlo.

Ya se imaginaba que él estaría subiendo las escaleras y así era, se sentó en su silla y esperó que la droga haga efecto y su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse. Su cuerpo estaba flojo, pero su mente seguía totalmente aterrada. Ella miró a la puerta y dijo: 1, 2, 3. Pasaron unos segundos y esta se abrió. Para si misma se rió y pensó en que era divertido como su mente tenía todo calculado, como la historia se repetía cronometradamente la historia, pero no, realmente no era divertido en lo absoluto. Pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Llorar o reír ya daba igual, era la hora y Gin estaba ya caminando hacia ella haciendo sonar sus zapatos.

Muchas veces llegó a preguntarse ¿Por qué a ella? Pero nunca se atrevió a intentar responderse, porque lo primero que venía a su mente era el negro corazón de Gin, que no necesitaba razones para destruir vidas. Aunque Shiho era muy bonita realmente, y muy débil, y quizás esas sean las razones suficientes para que combinadas con el deseo de poder y de sufrimiento ajeno de Gin, hiciera lo que hacía.

— ¿Otra vez estás drogada? Te vez patética, como siempre, eh…Sherry. —Le levantó la barbilla para verla a los ojos, para inyectarle el miedo a través de los propios, algo que era propio de él, algo que lo llenaba de placer. Ella tenía una mirada que reflejaba entre terror y resignación. Ya ni siquiera podía llorar, estaba muy asustada como para tener cualquier reacción, estaba muy acostumbrada como para soltar una lágrima, o quizás era que ya había perdido la capacidad de llorar, no lo sabía.

La levantó por el brazo y la empujó en dirección hacia las escaleras, y ella obedeció y se fue hacia sus habitaciones con Gin pisándole los talones, sonando sus zapatos y haciendo eco en el edificio. Sus habitaciones constaban de un dormitorio amplio, una pequeña cocina y un baño. Nunca se había molestado en hacer de este un ambiente feliz, era oscuro, húmedo y gris. Ella abrió la puerta y Gin la pateó para que se diera prisa, ella entró y a unos pasos de la entrada se congeló. Había olvidado esconder "eso". Gin no pareció notar nada, así que discretamente se sentó en la cama muy cerca de la mesa de luz y tomó la foto y la guardó silenciosamente en el cajón.

El procedimiento era el mismo de siempre, ella se quitaba la bata del laboratorio, luego la ropa, luego la ropa interior, y se tomaba su tiempo para dejarla doblada a un lado, como si eso retrasara un poco su dolor. Gin fumaba pacientemente lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo mientras ella lo hacía, a veces perdía la paciencia y la golpeaba para que deje de tomarse su tiempo y se ponga a su disposición de una vez, pero ese día estaba calmado. Ella sabía que probablemente ese día había matado a alguien. Cuando Gin hubo terminado su cigarrillo, "Sherry" se encontraba sentada a su lado intentando practicar su respiración. Sin mediar palabras se quitó el cinto y el pantalón y la tomó por el cuello y le susurró al oído –tu querida hermana quiere salvarte, ¿no es eso patético?—Los ojos de Sherry se abrieron al máximo a pesar de estar drogada, pero no podía reaccionar ni moverse a esa altura y se estaba ahogando con la mano de Gin en el cuello. –que… que le has dich-o a mi herman-na?—Jadeó. Gin la soltó y encendió otro cigarrillo. –Ella quiere sacarte de la organización—Gin comenzó a reír y después de darle unas buenas pitadas a su cigarrillo, lo apagó en uno de sus pezones. Ella estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de tratos y dolores en su cuerpo así que no hizo ningún gesto. La asió del brazo y la tiró en la cama, la golpeó en la cara para verla sufrir pero su expresión no cambió. Su hermana, solo podía pensar en ello.

Gin no insistió mucho en intentar sacarle una expresión de dolor, porque sabía bien que el hecho de asustarla con su hermana era suficiente para que su mente estuviera sufriendo de una forma formidable. Abrió sus piernas y sin prepararla ni nada, la penetró salvajemente lastimándola por dentro. Ella sintió una mezcla asquerosa de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo y finalmente pudo llorar. Cuando Gin vio sus lágrimas, sintió una terrible excitación en todo su cuerpo y comenzó a embestirla con más violencia y a tirar de sus cabellos. Shiho comenzó a gritar y a llorar como cuando no estaba habituada al acto. Y lloró y gritó pensando en que su hermana moriría por su culpa, y mientras más gritaba, el era más violento. Tomó uno de sus pechos y le clavo los dedos basta dejarme las marcas blancas de sus uñas cortas, luego la soltó para girarla y la puso en cuatro, ella se aferraba desesperadamente a una almohada mientras Gin procedió a violarla por detrás con la misma violencia de antes. La sangre comenzaba a escurrirse por el costado de su pierna derecha y sus ojos estaban totalmente hinchados. Gin reía, y de nuevo la asió para girarla y tenerla cara a cara, y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron por un momento, sintió terror, entonces la agarró del cabello y la obligó a bajar hasta su miembro. Al principio no reaccionó, pero cuando se dio cuenta donde estaba, obedeció como buena sumisa. Todo esto siempre fue pro Akemi, pero ahora no sabía si ella estaba en peligro de todas formas. Conociendo a Gin, este iba a engañarla usando sus sentimientos por ella. Era muy probable que le haya dicho que la liberaría a cambio de algo. Akemi creería en eso. Ella no conoce la maldad. Abrió la boca y se introdujo el gran miembro de Gin en la boca y comenzó a bajar y subir despacio. El la golpeó y ella aceleró, comenzó a llorar de nuevo y ya sentía el dolor en todo el cuerpo. Su boca se inundó del cálido semen, nunca le gustó ese sabor, porque ese hombre le daba mucho asco. Pero si no se lo tragaba él se molestaría y ella solo quería que esto terminara y él se fuera pronto, y cuando hubo terminado Gin se vistió. Shiho estaba perdiendo sangre y estaba muy shockeada y asustada y se desvaneció en la cama. Lo último que pasó por su mente, era la foto que tenía en su cajón y murmuró su nombre antes de desmayarse del todo. Entonces Gin se fue.


	2. Akemi

Capitulo 2

Cuando abrió los ojos faltaba poco para que el despertador sonara, su reloj interno lo hizo de nuevo justo a tiempo. Se levantó de la cama con dificultad, pues aún le dolía el cuerpo de los golpes y la brutalidad con la que había sido abusada por Gin la noche anterior. Se incorporó en la cama y se vio reflejada en el espejo al otro lado de la habitación y súbitamente le llovieron los recuerdos de la noche anterior y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Y de pronto, el recuerdo de que había metido la foto en el cajón. Lo abrió rápidamente y de allí sacó, no una foto, sino más bien era un recorte periodístico. El titular que acompañaba la nota decía: **Shinichi Kudo, el estudiante de secundaria resuelve un nuevo caso. **En él estaba una foto de Shinichi, un joven no mucho menor que ella, rodeado de periodistas, al parecer era muy famoso, pero ella mucho no sabía del mundo exterior. La nota era ya un poco vieja, de hacía un mes o más tal vez, la fecha estaba cortada.

Gin lo había matado, o eso creía Gin. Ella había investigado la casa de Kudo, para verificar si realmente él había muerto, por órdenes de la organización y porque era ella quien estaba a cargo de la investigación de la droga que le habían administrado y debía comprobar los resultados y había descubierto que había un faltante de ropa en su segunda visita a la casa de los Kudo. Ella sabía que algunos de sus experimentos con ratones habían dado por resultado, un ratón rejuvenecido y para ella era claro que había pasado con Kudo. Pero Shiho odiaba a Gin por todo lo que la hacía sufrir, y porque siempre sintió que sus padres no murieron en un accidente como le habían dicho, algo más tenía que haber. Kudo Shinichi, podría ser lo que ella necesitaba para acabar con Gin y salir de su pesadilla. Pero si ella contactaba con él podrían matarlo y ella, no quería que él muriese, porque ella aunque no lo admitía para sí misma, al sobrevivir a Gin, lo veía como una especie de héroe. Ella pensaba que el seguramente intentaría llegar hasta Gin para acabar con la organización. Sonaba descabellado, pero ella soñaba con esa posibilidad. Ella informó su muerte, pero ella sabía que él vivía y quería conocerlo.

Se dio cuenta de que tenía sangre seca que chorreaba por su pierna así que decidió irse a bañar. Shiho era de esas personas que piensan mejor en la ducha, así que todo el rato que estuvo bajo el agua estuvo pensando en muchas cosas, desde la noche anterior, las palabras de Gin, Akemi, Shinichi Kudo y que habrá sido de él. Realmente le gustaría poder encontrarlo. Realmente quería creer que Gin podría caer.

Esa tarde estuvo trabajando como siempre, el miedo se le había ido por el momento, pero aún así de vez en cuando pensaba en Akemi y sentía un poco de miedo. No sabía si debería ponerse en contacto o eso solo empeoraría las cosas así que decidió esperar a que esas palabras sean solo una forma que tuvo Gin de intentar asustarla y disfrutar más de su dolor. Porque eso era lo que buscaba Gin, dolor, no sexo, buscaba dolor, el placer de Gin estaba en el dolor. Ella lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

La semana transcurrió, y no obtuvo novedades de Akemi hasta que un día, la llamó al laboratorio para verse en una cafetería. Se encontraron una tarde que la dejaron salir aunque no dijo a donde iba, su hermana era tan hermosa para ella, y se veía tan libre. Ella sabía que deseaba que su hermana tuviera la misma vida de libertad con ella.

Shiho tenía miedo de que le fuera a decir que estaba metida en algo peligroso, ella realmente desconocía las actividades de Akemi dentro de la organización, pero la verdad era que Akemi hacía rato que hacía trabajos peligrosos de robo, pero esa tarde hablaron tranquilamente y no le dijo nada sobre que estaba intentado que la liberasen, tampoco Shiho se atrevió a preguntar si eso era cierto o una mentira de Gin. Fue una tarde agradable, ella le habló de un niño llamado Edogawa Conan que había conocido. En ese momento no lo relacionó, no hasta dentro de unas semanas, cuando la noticia llegó y entonces, todo casi termina para ella.

Un día llegó Gin a un horario que no era normal, acompañado de Vodka. Tuvo una sensación horrible cuando lo vio cara a cara. Ella siempre podía sentir cuando Gin había asesinado, como si una esencia negra se pregnara en su piel cuando alguien moría en sus manos, un aura de muerte. Gin se veía infinitamente complacido y fue directo hacia ella con una sonrisa macabra, sonando sus zapatos que retumbaban en la habitación. Su mente solo podía repetir una y otra vez "no, no, no", pero sí. Era lo que temía. Intentó encontrar una de sus jeringas tanteando con una mano pero llegó a agarrar unas pastillas y se las metió al bolsillo, de nuevo intento encontrar la aguja pero Gin la sujetó por la muñeca y se acercó a su rostro.

–Esa tonta de tu hermana ya no me sirve… ¡esa estúpida realmente creía que me desharía de mi más preciada científica! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡TU HERMANA ESTÁ MUERTA! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!—A Sherry se le aflojaron las piernas y cayó de rodillas, las lágrimas le salían a borbotones y se llevó las manos al rostro, se clavó las uñas en las mejillas con la esperanza de despertar, pero todo era real, lo que más temía, realmente era cierto lo que había dicho, realmente se había cuidado todo este tiempo, había soportado todo el dolor, todo para salvar a su hermana, y ella estaba realmente muerta. Y Shinichi Kudo no fue su salvador como en sus más inocentes fantasías. Gin la miraba complacido, pero harto de verla llorar por varios minutos, la pateó en la cara. –Es hora de que te pongas a trabajar estúpida perra. Para eso estás en esta organización, ahora ya déjate de perder mi tiempo. Puedes llorar esta noche, porque vendré esperando verte hacerlo. Shiho no dijo una palabra y quedó tendida en el suelo deseando morir. Gin volvió a golpearla y a golpearla repetidas veces hasta que su boca sangró. Ella no tenía nada en la mente, era como si le hubiesen robado su alma.

–Encierren a esta estúpida perra y mátenla de hambre hasta que se de cuenta cual es su posición, encadénenla y denme las llaves. –Y entonces la llevaron a una celda y la esposaron en la barrotes para que no escapara hasta que recapacite y vuelva en sí. Gin tuvo piedad de no matarla allí, porque Shiho realmente quería morir ese día.

Una vez se halló sola, lloró a su hermana por el resto del día, lloró por si misma, lloró por su propia muerte, y lloró porque nunca podría encontrar a Kudo, el chico con el que soñaba que algún día la salvaría y entonces, recordó del APTX.


	3. Haibara

Su mente había llegado al límite luego de pasar dos horas maquinándose de una forma neurótica y enferma, pensando y recordando, sintiendo dolor, angustia, recordando el dolor en su cuerpo, mezclado con las sonrisas de su hermana y recuerdos de las tantas veces que deseó desaparecer y terminar con todo y… eso era. Desaparecer. Esa idea le venía a la mente cada tanto mientras tenía esa crisis donde pasaban mil cosas por su mente mientras su cuerpo temblaba, llegó a tener ganas de vomitar pero no lo hizo, se había clavado las uñas en el rostro y tenía algo de sangre. Estaba totalmente destrozada.

Al cabo de esas dos horas en las que Gin se había marchado y la noche estaba cayendo nuevamente y se acercaba la hora en la que él regresaría, ella comenzó a entrar en razón, o quizás estaba realmente perdiendo la poca cordura. Pero había recuperado el dominio de su cuerpo y había dejado de temblar y llorar paulatinamente, la calma volvía a su cuerpo y con ella pensamientos un poco más lúcidos. Comenzó a concientizarse de a dónde estaba. Estaba en una habitación a oscuras cerca del depósito en el sótano. No había ventanas, la puerta estaba abierta pero había un problema, su muñeca izquierda estaba esposada a un caño que corría por la pared. Analizó las esposas, y el caño, ambas cosas eran de metal e imposibles de romper con lo que tenía a la mano, es decir, nada. Por un instante una idea asaltó su mente ¿si escapaba a donde iría? Pero tenía una respuesta a eso: buscaría a Shinichi Kudo. Rápidamente descartó la idea y se echó a reír. Era ridículo el solo hecho de pensar que escaparía de la organización, o el solo hecho de que podría romper las esposas y que Gin jamás la encontraría y además… encontrar a Shinichi. Ella sabía que él estaba vivo, probablemente haya rejuvenecido como el experimento con ese ratón, sería imposible de encontrar, pero sabía que la casa estaba vacía de todas maneras y podría esconderse. Hizo una pausa y de nuevo volvió a pensar: no hay manera de que pueda salir de aquí. Perdió totalmente las esperanzas y sobrevino una amargura terrible en todo su ser. Contempló la habitación con cuidado y pensó "y moriré en este lugar horrible entonces?" y pensó en Gin. No la mataría, porque ella era su juguete, y eso la amargó todavía más y una idea que tenía latente aún en su mente pero no se había atrevido a analizar, tomó lugar en sus pensamientos. ¿Vivir siendo la perra de Gin o escaparme usando la única cosa que me queda? Estaba hablando de la muerte. De todas maneras estaba resignada, de todas maneras no le quedaba nada en el mundo, no tenía esperanzas de sobrevivir, ni de conocer jamás a la única persona a parte de su hermana que había robado su atención. Deseaba soñar con que él la salvaría, como una niña pequeña esperando por su príncipe, y sintió tristeza por ella misma. Se imaginó teniendo una vida normal, se imaginó saliendo con su hermana, se imaginó a Gin muerto, y eso la reconfortaba, porque al menos en su mente podía hacer sus sueños realidad, al menos tenía eso, antes de enfrentar a la muerte.

Recordaba perfectamente que se llenó los bolsillos de pastillas, la droga que estaba desarrollando para la organización. Era un potente veneno mortal que no se podía detectar en autopsias y el mismo que le habían administrado a Shinichi. Con una bastaría, pero quería asegurarse de morir antes de que Gin llegara, así que agarró un puñado de ellas, unas ocho píldoras y fue tragando una a una, con cada una que tragaba pensaba en algo bonito, pedía un deseo, imaginaba una escena soñada. Y en la séptima píldora sintió un dolor en su pecho. Le ardía todo. Y ella pensó que era el fin, justo cuando pensaba pedir como deseo en la octava píldora que Shinichi acabara con Gin para siempre… se desvaneció. Pero no por mucho tiempo, estuvo inconsciente unos cinco minutos cuando sintió frió y se dio cuenta que estaba semidesnuda y no entendía por qué. Se miró las mangas y toda su ropa le quedaba inmensa. Su mano se zafó de la esposa y le costó reaccionar y terminar de despabilarse para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Estaba viva, era el hecho principal, y los dolores y ardores habían cesado, y lo segundo de lo que fue consciente era de que ella había vuelvo a su cuerpo de infante. No había pensado que podía suceder algo así, realmente si existía un Dios, quería que ella viviera ese día. Pero eso no era del todo bueno, porque Gin aún existía y ella también. Pero que diablos ¡estaba viva y estaba libre! Era ridículo, era estúpido, pero sintió un arranque de euforia y miedo al mismo tiempo, una adrenalina comenzó a apoderarse de ella, y corrió, salió del edificio lo más rápido que pudo y corrió lejos, corrió por una gran distancia desde el alejado laboratorio hasta la ciudad. Llovía y no le importaba, quería vivir, sentía que su hermana le había ayudado a sobrevivir, su hermana fallecida, asesinada, desde el otro lado, le dio una oportunidad para empezar de nuevo. Corrió lejos y aunque estaba débil, corrió todo lo que pudo, hasta que su cuerpo no dio más y cuando se dio cuenta estaba frente a la casa del chico con el que soñaba siempre y allí se desmayó. Antes de cerrar los ojos pensó "me atraparán".


End file.
